TMI Gender Swap
by Qui-ncyX
Summary: The Mortal Instruments ( or as far as I’ll get) with a few of my own tweaks. Oh, and , by the way, Magnus Bane (I) may have changed all the characters gender before they were born...


**I do NOT own this book series and since the characters have switched gender, I (in a way) do own these PARTICULAR characters, but not the original TMI (The Mortal Instruments) ones, who belong to the amazing author: Cassandra Clare. This is also my first story, so don't judge me. Inspired by DaughterOfDeathAndNight and her story 'Switched'.**

 **1997**

A young, six-year-old boy with vibrant, fiery and curly red hair and piercing green eyes played happily next to the crystal-clear lake whilst his father watched, proud and protective of his beloved son. A huge smile was smeared across the boy's father's face. But the grin slowly faded as a giant, monster-like creature rose out of the lake and threatened to give nightmares. However, strangely, the boy calmly looked up at it as it rose from the lake and shadowed over him. The father, a look of fury and worry on his face, hastily rose from the oak bench he had been resting on and hurriedly stalked over to his child and stabbed the unholy _thing_ in the behind with a clear, glowing sword.

 **Present Day**

"Hurry _up_ Simone!" He shouted. "I do NOT want to be the awkward nerd who shows up late with a friend!"

"'The club' is still just a club, Clar. People come and go 24/7" Simone answered, visibly rolling her eyes at him. "And besides, I'm not ready yet! I can't go to a club with lots of hotties looking like a bloody ditch!"

Oh. My. God. Clartto Fray just didn't understand women and there need to be late. It was his 16th birthday, for God's sake, not a his wedding OR his damned funeral.

 _I mean, I'm going in a black t-shirt and denim jeans- It's not like Simone's -sorry, Miss. Lewis- gonna die from wearing something civilized._

"And I'mmmmmmmmm... done!" Simmie (Simone) stated proudly, just after she finished putting her last layer of snow-white mascara on. She was in a black, a-shaped dress with a thick black belt just below her chest. With a manga/anime jacket over, of course.

"FINALLY," Clartto exclaimed, with a throw of hands in the air.

 **XXX**

"Next."

The line - or waiting cue - to the enter 'the club' was basically wrapped around the block. It was a couple hours' wait, at the least.

And he and Simone were extremely close to the front.

They were also extremely close to the huge, bulky, female security guard, who, Clartto was positive, was WAY taller than two meters and passing a light safety check over everyone who entered the club- checking for knifes, guns and any other hidden lethal weapons in peoples' jackets and costumes.

"Next." Repeated the security guard for what was most probably the 1500th time. The only difference was, they were next.

Excitement bubbled through Clartto as if he'd just drank champagne and a knot of nervousness pulled at his stomach hard.

The girl in front of them, who had been holding up the line for the past 10 minutes, had neon blue hair and glowing reddish-yellow eyes. She was trying to convince Miss. Bulky (the security lady) that her knife was fake.

"It bends, see?" Bending the realistic-looking but fake gold dagger in her hand. "I can't kill anyone with it," she continued, pretending to stab it at her friend, which resulted in a fake dagger being broken pointlessly due to the contact with skin.

After several more minutes of debating, Clartto noticed a peculiar graffiti drawing.

Or was it a sign?

Yes, it was a sign, stating, 'Pandemonium' in silver,green,red blue and black paint, with an arrow in the same colours pointing down towards the door of 'the club'.

"Hey, Simone, have you ever noticed that sign before?" Clartto asked.

"What sign?" Simone replied, sounding confused.

"You know, The really big and really obvious one on the wall there, saying 'Pandemonium' with an arrow pointing towards the door," He said sarcastically.

But before Simone had time to reply and before Clartto had time to ask the person behind them if they had seen it before or if it was indeed new, Miss. Bulky was motioning them to the entrance and before he could say 'Thank You!', the door had swung shut with a loud BANG on the door. Of course, being in the highest rated club and best party club in New York, this didn't alter anyone even the slightest bit.

An awkward moment of silence passed between Clartto and his best friend.

"…Well, that was...strange" he said slowly, turning around to look at all the party animals which ranged from drunk people vomiting, laughing and drinking more vodka, liquor and brandy on the floor to drunk people dancing, laughing and drinking more vodka, liquor and brandy.

Yes, the only difference between the crowd was that some were standing and some were not.

No, non of them, save Clartto and Simone, _weren't_ drunk and/or sober.

"Let's go join the party," he said, and walked straight into the crowd. Moments later, with a 'I-peed-my-pants' look on her face, Simone rushed after Clartto.

 **Thank you for reading this far. I know I am not the best author, if you would even call me that, in the world and this is my first story so don't expect too much. Also, If you people like what I'm uploading, I'll continue, but if you don't I won't, simply because there'll be no point. However, if all of you do like what I'm writing, I'll _TRY_ to upload every one or two weeks one Saturday.**


End file.
